Kiss her like a man
by kag101
Summary: Inuyasha has to tell Kagome something before she decides to leave him forever. Oneshot. IK


Silly kisses

A/N: Hello one and all! Terribly sorry I'm not writing as much as a should but I'll get their. Haunted Songs is actually being rewritten making it scarier and actually have a decent plot line! Sorry for the inconvenience I'm causing but I'm hoping this one-shot will cheer some up…hopefully.

000

Inuyasha stared up at the blue sky finally, for once, happy. Naraku was once and for all defeated and Kikyo was put to rest. Miroku and Sango got married the day after Naraku died and had gone to rebuild the slayer village (And repopulate Miroku had added, then was gracefully knocked unconscious by his loving wife.). He and Shippo decided to stay and protect Keade's village from anything (After Keade pulled a guilt trip on us.) and everything was quiet and peaceful. A smile passed by his lips before another thought rose to swipe it off.

'_But what about Kagome?' _

At the moment Kagome was back in her time and was due to return any moment now. Inuyasha shifted around so he could face the inside of the well he was sitting next to.

Since the Shikon no Tama was restored Inuyasha feared that Kagome was going to stay in her time forever. He wasn't sure he could live with out her and knew that were ever she choose to stay at he would be there with her weather she wanted him their or not. Coarse it would be easier if she did.

Inuyasha sighed and gazed longingly down the well that led Kagome to him and visa versa. Don't get him wrong, he knew that he had feelings for her and prayed to kami she felt the same for him. He knew that he loved her so much that just thinking about never seeing Kagome caused his chest to contract painfully.

Inuyasha shook his head clearing that painful thought. No, today was the day. The day he was going to tell Kagome how he felt towards her. Dead set on this he began to formulate a plane of action.

Force her to listen at all costs.

Tell her how he felt. AKA: That I love her.

Hear her tell me she loves me back.

Ask her to be his mate. (That thought sent shivers of pleasure down his back)

Kiss her like a man.

Inuyasha nodded at his plan. He had been brushing up on how to kiss, all thanks to Miroku, and there was no way he was going mess this up!

A blue light shown from the bottom of the well, causing Inuyasha's heart to beat faster with anticipation…and a little bit of fear, as Kagome materialized from her trip from the future. Sighing Inuyasha put on his 'I-don't-give-a-crap' face and gazed down on his very own angle (Gak! How corny can I get?). Noticing him Kagome broke into her live saving smile (There I go again, feh!) and started to climb up.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome's musical voice said. (Grrr, Quit it!)

"Feh." Was his reply which Kagome interpreted as "Nothing much". Smiling at her own Inuyasha translation she shifted her yellow back once she reached the top but stilled when she noticed something.

Inuyasha was fidgeting. Inuyasha never fidgets. Yet there he was…fidgeting.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. He twitched. Not too noticeably, but he did. Now she new something was wrong.

"Keh, nothing wretch. Come on." Grabbing her bag in one hand he started walking down their normal path towards the village. Kagome hesitated for a brief second before following. She hoped that he would just say what was on his mind instead of her forcing it out of him.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye before gathering his wits and quickly seized her hand. Before she could even utter a slight protest (Not that he would listen) Inuyasha was pulling her away from the village towards a spring.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" She questioned. But Inuyasha just ignored her, looking up and down the river before, sniffing a few times to make sure no one was watching and no demons would attack. He dropped her bag gracelessly onto the ground before pulling her to sit on the ground next to him.

"We need to talk." Was his answer to the question in her eyes.

"About what?" Kagome asked. She may sound calm at the moment but inside she was turning into a nervous wreck.

'_Is he going to tell me to leave and never come back?'_

'_Or is he going to hell with Kikyo?'_

'_Is he going to steal the jewel?'_

'_Does he hate me?'_

'_Is he going to leave?'_

All these thoughts and more outrageous ones were swarming in her head. Glancing at Inuyasha more closely she could see him fidgeting some more and shot her nerves glances.

"Inuyasha?"

'Gah!' Inuyasha screamed in his head. 'The only way for her to stay with me is if I tell her I love her! Get you act together Inuyasha! You can do this!'

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha stared straight into her blue eyes.

"It's like this. Now that Naraku is dead and Kikyo is put to rest and Sango and Miroku have gotten together…where are you going to stay?"

This question threw her for a loop. Kagome was getting more nervous by the second.

"Why?" She asked timidly. This made him falter. What was he suppose to say again?

"W-well, cause I need to know…"

"So that, what are you asking me to leave?" Pain flashed threw her eyes at the thought. "Is that it? You actually want me to leave! I thought we had something going for us…you want me to leave?!"

"What?! Hell Kagome no! Just the opposite!"

"What are you talking about then?!"

"I'm trying to tell you I love you and I want you to stay with me!"

That's when things got quiet. Kagome's mouth looked like a fish and Inuyasha resembled a tomato. Kagome finally, slowly, processed what he said and caused her to blush too.

Taking this the wrong way Inuyasha scoffed and turned around so that she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"R-really?" Kagome said softly almost non-believing.

"Keh."

Taking that as a yes Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck barring her face into his shoulder. She felt him tense for a second then relax into her.

"Kami, Inuyasha I love you too."

Now Inuyasha was sure he was hearing things. And if he was, thank God! That cover numbers one threw three off his mental check list! Now for the four and five…

"Kagome, I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Well," Quickly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and brought her to straddle his lap. "I love you and you love me right?" At her nod he continued. "Well…I was hoping that you would become my mate and all…of course we can wait till you're out of that skool thing of yours…I mean if you want and all…but that's if you want to be my mate and-"

Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome placed her lips onto his effectively silencing him. His form went rigged with the feel of her lips on his sending electricity threw out his body. For that brief moment he swore he had just stepped out of heaven with a life time supply of Ramen.

"Of coarse I'll be your mate Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a bright smile. When Inuyasha didn't respond Kagome grew worried. She waved her hand over his face a few times before laughing.

Inuyasha was frozen stiff. Then only thing that caused Kagome not to throw a fit was the expression on his face. He wore the goofiest smile she had ever seen and she swore she saw stars in his eyes.

Giggling still Kagome lightly tapped Inuyasha to get his attention back and laughed even harder when he fell over.

Slowly Inuyasha came back to his senses and felt himself mortified at what happened. Yes, he was happy for number four had gone off without a hitch, but that number five…

Kiss her like a man huh…Miroku would have been so proud…(Can you just taste the sarcasm?)

Done!

A/N: Review please!


End file.
